To Capture Youkai Heart
by Senkyou
Summary: SessKag, InuKik Kagome and Kikyo's village was destroyed. Now, they have each been turned into a concubine and given to Sesshomaru and InuYasha as birthday gifts.Other characters come in laterSorry, it's my first fanfic and I'm not really good at summarie
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome and Kikyo's village was destroyed by Inu-no-Taisho. Now, they have been turned into concubines and given to Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha as birthday "gifts". I know that the summary isn't really good, but the story is, right after you finish one or two chapters.

Pairing so far: SessKag, InuKik

To Capture a Youkai Heart

Chapter 1: Captured to be Concubines

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a figure looming over her. "What? Wh-where am I? Who are you?"

"Good. You are at least awake. I am Inu-no-Taisho, Lord of the West. Your village has been destroyed."

"What!" Kagome gasped. Kagome turned her head and saw another girl lying not too far away. "Kikyo!"

Hearing her name, the other miko stirred. "Ka-go-me..." Kikyo observed her surroundings. "My mind is so foggy..." she whispered.

"Mine is too Kikyo. I can barely remember anything." She looked back at Inu-no-Taisho. "What's going on?"

"Kagome and Kikyo,right?" asked Inu-no-Taisho.

"Yes, why?"

"Hmmm...I shall tell the two of you later.You shall stay here and rest for now."

"But-"

"Saiyako, Saitoko, wash up these two and look after them. Make sure that they remain in this room," ordered Inu-no-Taisho.

Two red-haired demon servants bowed, "Yes Lord Inu-no-Taisho." Turning his back, he left the room and went to his study.

----In his Study---

'Let's see, Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha's birthdays are the day after tomorrow...not that there's going to be a party or some celebration. Thoses two are much too old for that." Inu-no-Taisho pondered over his thoughts in his study about the two miko and his sons. (Sorry, I can't spoil what's going to happen yet, but you probably know what's going to happen...)(I also know that their birthdays aren't the same, but bear with me here.)

---The next Day---

Inu-no-Taisho visited the two miko's room a little before evening. They were sitting on there futons chatting but stopped when the Demon Lord came in. "Hello, miko."

"Good evening, Lord Inu-no-Taisho," said the two cautiously.

"Have you both recovered?"

"Yes,"answered Kikyo,"but can you please infom us of what is going on now, my lord? Why did you destroy our village and capture us?"

"I will tell you a bit later, but I'm afraid you must be blindfolded for a short time while the servants prepare you."

"What!" shouted Kagome.

"Relax." A group of demon servants blindfolded and gagged them. Currently, their miko powers were too weak to resist them right now. "Servants, call me once you are finished." He walked outside and closed the door. Ten minutes later, the servants called, saying they were ready.

Once the blindfolds and gags were removed, Kagome and Kikyo gaped at themselves. They wore a thin, see-through robe that was one-layered and revealed everything underneath. There was a tight, black cloth that went around the front half of their body that puffed up up their breasts, making them look larger and was tied by two strings in the back. It was probably no more than three inches in width. Then there was an even smaller one to cover their breasts, also tied in the back by two strings, but still much of their breasts were revealed. Then, there was a tiny black triangle, 3-4 inches on a side, covering their private area. Two strings went along either side and were tied just above their hips on their back, and one went from the bottom between their legs to meet with the other two strings in the back. The see-through robe lay on top of those. There was also a thin choker with a tiny stone in the crook of their necks that couldn't be taken off. Neither could the tiny crystal bracelets and anklets. "WWHHHHAAAAATTT!" The choker, bracelets, and anklets glowed. They screeched in pain.

"They bind your powers and keep you two under control," informed Inu-no-Taisho. "You will not be able to be ten miles away from my sons or me unless one of us wills it."

"Damn youkai, what's going on?" screamed Kagome.

"Tomorrow shall be my sons' birthdays. The two of you shall be given to them as concubines as gifts. Displease them, and they shall punish you as they see fit."

"What! Proposterous!" screeched Kikyo. The items glowed again. "Ughhh..."

"Quiet, miko." Without another word, he left the room.

"Kikyo, sister, what now?"

"I...don't...know..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is my first fanfic. The first chapter is sort of short and not as good, but the other ones will be better.

**Please give me at least 5 reviews!**


	2. Sorry!

Sorry everyone!

I'm currently busy with some other ideas and I hardly home now, not to mention on the computer...

I don't think I'll be updating on this story for a while, but please be patient.

Thank you for your cooperation!


	3. Chapter 2 My lords changed

Sorry, I had to change this one a bit and delete some things to make the story go to the route I needed.

"..." talk

'...' thoughts

Note: Most of the time when I refer to the necklace, bracelets, and anklets that subdue Kikyo and Kagome, I'll refer to them as: "(the)items" or "(the)spell items".

To Capture Youkai Heart

Chapter 2: My Lords

Sessho-maru and Inu-Yasha's rooms were across from each other. Kagome and Kikyo were put insde tall separate boxes outside their doors blindfolded and gagged. There was a chain hanging from the top and shackles bound their wrists, leavin them hanging in the air. The same thing was with their ankles, only they were chained to the bottom. The outside of one crate said:

_Sesshomaru, 728 years _

and the other said:

_Inu-Yasha, 67 years _

( I'm pretty sure about Inu-Yasha's age, but not about Sesshomaru. I just know that he's over 700. I'm going to change up Kagome and Kikyo's ages a bit though. They're twin sisters in this story, 15, almost 16 years.)

A few minutes later, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru came out, but were shocked to find tall crates and their father. The eldest son's face remained calm though.

Inu-no-Taisho grinned."Happy birthday, my sons."

"Thanks, Father, " said Inu-Yasha,"but... what are these crates?"

"A gift for each of you. Open them."

The two nodded and opened them with ease. Inside Inu-Yasha's was Kikyo, and Sesshomaru's Kagome. Within himself, Inu-Yasha smirked. ' This is interesting...'

"Chichiue...a miko-" began Sesshomaru.

"They are your concubines. Do what you want with them, but don't kill them."

"Oooo-kaayyy Father..." said Inu-Yasha. "Thanks."

"Chichiue, I am in no need of a _concubine_..." (Notice that Sesshomaru always uses "Chichiue", and Inu-Yasha uses "Father".)

"Keep her, Sesshomaru. I destroyed a village to get those two. If you still do not understand why later on, then I shall explain."

"Chichiue..."

"I know that you are very solitary, Sesshomaru, but learn to have a little entertainment. You have rejected every single one of the other concubines and female slaves I have sent you, but accept this one. She is...different...(pause) I shall take my leave now. Also, those girls have been hanging for a while." Before his son could say anything else, he was gone.

Sesshomaru growled.

They cracked their chains and the two miko fell to the hard ground with an "Umph!" They next ungagged and unblindfolded the two. The two miko opened their eyes. "Hm?"

"Kikyo?'

"Kagome?" They looked at the youkai and hanyou.

"AAHHHHH!"

"They look like twins," said Inu-Yasha. He grabbed Kikyo's arm."Hey, girl, what's your name?"

She punched his arm."It's Kikyo, and unhand me, you monster!"

He smirked."Bad choice,_ Kikyo_." He dragged her inside and shut the door behind him. The spellitems on Kikyo's neck, wrists, and ankles glowed, causing her to scream.

"Kikyo!" Kagome crawled and tried to get up to help her twin sister, but her items also glowed, forcing her down. "KIKYO!"

---With Inu-Yasha and Kikyo---

The curtains were open, so Kikyo saw everything in the luxurious room. The carpet covering the ground was a deep, crimson, and there were at least three large wardrobes along the wall. The room itself was over 12 yards across, and there was a large desk in front of one of the windows. The bed felt silky and was up to his waist. Scarlet curtains hung from 10.5 feet above the ground, and the bed was two and a half yards by three yards. He roughly threw her onto the bed and slapped her."Little fool."

She glared at him. "Why you..." Then she noticed him staring at her body."Hey! Quit staring!"

He smirked. "What if I don't want to? Besides, you _are _my _concubine_." He advanced foward.

She moved back in fear.'I-I'm powerless...' "Wh-what are you going to do?"

"I'll decide that later. You're bound aren't you...your powers-"

"But don't think you'll take me without a fight!" The items glowed and she flinched.

Inu-Yasha smirked. "It doesn't really matter what you once were." He then whispered evilly,"You're mine now."

She scooted back and gasped. "N-no..."

He grinned evilly again."Yes...but I won't play with you _right now_ my dear..." When he heard her give a sigh of relief, he added,"but don't get confident." There was a knock on his door. "Who's there?"

"I have been sent to bring you your breakfast, Lord Inu-Yasha. The kitchens were told that you would be eating in your room from now on."

"Go get it, Kikyo."

"I'm not your servant," she responded with her arms across her chest.

He growled annoyingly."Get it."

She flinched and hurried to the door. She opened the door and saw a wide-eyed demon servant. Her face flushed with humiliation and embarassment. "I-I'll take the tray now mam."

The servant handed her the tray. "You must be Lord inu-Yasha's concubine. I'm guessing that Lord Sesshomaru's concubine is your sister."

She meekly nodded, took the tray, and closed the door. He then set the tray on the table next to the bed.

"Come here," he growled from the bed. She slowly walked towards him, frightened knowing that there wasn't anything she could do anything against him. "Get on the bed." She slowly moved on, trying to keep her distace. He was getting impatient. "Come closer." She came closer, and he slapped her making red marks across her cheeks.

"Wh-what?"

"From now on, you shall follow my commands and treat me with respect, calling me_Master_Inu-Yasha, got that?"

She nodded painfully. He slapped her again.

"What?"

"I mean, yes, Master Inu-Yasha."

He grinned."Good." He grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto the bed. She squeaked with fear. He began to lick the red marks on her cheeks.

"M-master Inu-Yasha!"

"Shhhh. My saliva will help you heal a lot quicker." Even though he had told her to, he felt partly sad when she had called him "Master" this time. He continued to lick her wounds but then finally pulled away. He got a comfortable sitting-up position on the bed."Now, get that meal over here and feed me."

"But Master Inu-Yasha, surely you can eat on your own?"

"No _duh_, but what do I have you for, _Concubine_?" he said mockingly.

She tensed.

"Don't worry about that. You and your sister should feel honored. Many females would beg just to lick Sesshomaru's and my feet." He then gave a cocky smirk."And maybe that's what I should have you do..."

"I may have been captured to be your concubine, but I still have my pride, you monster!" Kikyo raged. The items glowed. "Nnngh..." She whimpered.

"Feed me."

"Y-yes Master Inu-Yasha." 'How could he have broken me so easily?' She delicately picked up the tray with stands and set it on the bed. She then picked up a spoon, scooped up some rice, and fedit to his mouth.

"Don't forget the wine."

"Yes Master." She opened the wine bottle, poured it into the goblet, and fed it to his lips.

He enjoyed every moment of having once powerful and respected priestess serve him.'I could get used to this...'

---With Kagome and Sesshomaru---

Kagome stared hopelessly at the door where her sister was dragged through.'Kikyo...I hope you're okay..."

A cold voice spoke from behind."Come, ningen."

She whirled."_Ningen_? How dare you call me ningen as if I am some weak and helpless human? I am a **_miko_**!" Instantly, her items glowed, and they hurt a _lot _more than Kikyo's did since Sesshomaru was so cold. "Al-alright." She followed him inside and he closed the door.

"Ningen, from now on, you shall obey my commands and treat me with respect. You shall address me with the title of "_Master_", understand?"

"You can rot for all I care! And I am a miko!"

""Concubine, ningen." He threw her onto his bed and was on top of her."I should take it right now..."

Kagome's face turned to fear. "Wait! No! Master Sesshomaru-sama, please, don't take my virginity!"

"Then you better watch yourself, ningen."

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru-sama."

Tell me how you think my story is please!


	4. Sorry i've said nothing for so long!

Hey everyone:

1. sorry i haven't said anything for so long

2. i lost my drafts and etc, and after i got back from my piano tour, i was bombarded with junk

3. i got all your comments and requests, though i'm deeply sorry to say i could not and cannot fulfill them

4. i am waayyyyyy to busy with high school now to do anything

5. if i did, the story would not turn out as i had originally planned it to

6. if anyone wishes to continue this story for me, please send me an email with some info about urself, reasons why, and what course/direction u will make the story take

7. about my "story-continuer"... i'm not sure how to do that, but to prevent authorization and plagiarism troubles, this is what will happen and my conditions:

a. u copy and paste my chapters as they are ( no changes to my originals please) to your files and reload each as their own chapter like i did to mine

b. on each of my original chapters that you have uploaded at the top, write that you received authorization from me to continue my story, and that you are not plagiarizing (send me the copy before you post it)

c. i will be the first, or as soon as i can, to post a review on the story confirming that i have given authorization for the story to use mine and continue it and that it has not been plagiarized

d. i will post a new chapter on mine indicating the user who is continuing "To Capture Youkai Heart" and state that i have given authorization to the user

e. please keep the same title and state that this story was a continuation of my start

Thank You!!

And I'm deeply sorry for being unable to comply with your wishes of finishing this tale!!


End file.
